Contact with Wolves
by LSR-7
Summary: *CHAPTER 6*Please review! I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation.This is something I started about three years ago. It's rated G at the moment and might go to PG. It is about a new ensign on the Enterprise and he looks like a wolf-man.
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION

STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION

****

CONTACT WITH WOLVES

By Lea S. Rueter

CHAPTER 1

****

Captain's Log Star date 70845.6:

We entered orbit around the planet Wolfonia half an hour ago to pick up Ensign Ruffwoof Wolf; he is the son of the leader of Wolfonia. He is the first Wolfonian to join Starfleet. Ruff has gone back to Wolfonia to visit after graduating Starfleet Academy. I am going to meet him for the very first time and going to meet him at the transporter room in five minutes.

Picard, out.

"Will, come join me at transporter room five. Mr. Data, you have the bridge," ordered Captain Picard as he strode swiftly out of the ready room, then out from the bridge to the turbo-lift as Commander Riker joined him. "Will, do you know how long ago we or any other ship last had an officer that came from a newly discovered planet?" 

"I don't know sir," answered the commander.

"Well, it has been a long time and I am ever so curious about this new ensign." They stepped out of the turbo-lift and walked to Transporter Room Five. Lieutenant La Forge was waiting for them.

"Captain, Ensign Wolf is ready to transport," La Forge announced.

"Then bring him aboard," Picard said. A blue beam lit up the transporter pad. The captain squinted as the molecules were still being put into place and saw the shape of a wolf. When he blinked, to his relief, there was a standing form. When he looked at the Ensign, now fully formed, it reminded him of the mythical creature, the werewolf. "Welcome to the Enterprise. I am Captain Picard, this is Commander Riker, and the one at the console is Lieutenant La Forge."

"I am Ensign Ruffwoof Wolf, but to my friends call me Ruff." He stiffly bowed his head. Captain Picard thought he saw his neck hair raised, but quickly dismissed the thought. He looked at the Wolfonian again and wondered if he were going to wear shoes as he took a glance at the pawish feet. The Ensign saw him glance at his feet and quickly said in a tone, which Picard couldn't distinguish as embarrassment or anoyment. "I have shoes, if you rather I wear them."

"Oh, that isn't necessary." He thought he heard a hint of a growl from the new ensign. "Commander Riker can take you to your quarters so you can settle in."

They left the transporter room. Riker and Ensign Wolf went to the right, and the captain went to the turbo-lift to the left and went to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"These are your quarters." Riker led the ensign through the room and showed him its contents.

"This is satisfactory," said Ensign Wolf, "may I be alone to, 'settle'?"

"Oh, yes of course." With that Riker left the Wolfonian in the room.

Riker entered the bridge. "So, Captain, what do you think of our new crewmate?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. But as of right now I think I have a mythical creature on board," said Picard, almost shuddering at the memory of what he thought was a growl from Ensign Wolf.

"What do you mean sir?"

"A werewolf." A grin spread across the Commander's face, at realizing that the Captain thought the same thing he did, and that the captain was a bit afraid of the Ensign. Picard, as if he was telepathic, looked sharply at Riker and the grin vanished.

"Captain, I am picking up something on the long range sensor," said Data. 

"Put it on screen," ordered Picard, and the Android tapped his console as ordered. On the screen was a large unidentifiable warship. Picard had guessed that it was a warship because it looked as though it had large photon-rifle-looking objects on the starboard and port bows. "Data, magnify that ship by ten," ordered Picard.

"Aye, sir," said Data.

On the ship Captain Picard could see some type of writing that was unfamiliar. "Mr. Data, can you identify those symbols?" Commander Data glanced at the screen, but did not seem to identify it.

"Captain, the writing is unfamiliar to me. Shall I look it up in the computer?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Data." Just then the ship seemed to go to warp drive, but it went far faster than any warp they knew. "What the devil?" said Picard, as astonished as most of the bridge crew was. "What just happened?"

"The ship went into warp drive," volunteered Data.

"Yes, yes, I know that. What I meant was, where did it go?"

"Destination unknown, sir."

"Commander, go get Mr. Wolf. Perhaps he can help."

Ensign Wolf was placing his belongings in his drawers. Out of his bag he took his uniform shoes and stared at his pawish feet. He never had put these shoes or any other on before, so he was unsure of how to put it on. No one had ever mentioned shoes or even glanced at his feet, or if they did he did not catch them. He put them on one way and figured out that the hole was at the end so that it would go around the ankle and the part that stuck out was for the rest of the foot. Oh how uncomfortable it was, it was snug. Since he had never worn shoes before he didn't know that these shoes were too small for him. They were two sizes too small, and they were on the wrong feet. Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Come in," said Ruff, trying to suppress his whimpering because of the numbing pain from around his ankles. Commander Riker stepped into the room.

"Mr. Wolf, we need you to identify some writing," Riker looked at the shoes on Ruff's feet, and then added, "Your shoes are on the wrong way."

Ruff felt embarrassed, and quickly switched them. Riker didn't say anything more about the shoes and had Ruff follow him to the captain's ready room. Ruff almost hobbled out, but was able to hide it.

Riker and Ruff walked to the captain's ready room. The door whooshed open. 

"Ah, Mr. Wolf, how nice to see you again," greeted Picard. He noticed that Ruff was wearing shoes and thought he heard a very faint whimper. "On the bridge we saw an unidentifiable ship with a most peculiar writing on it. We want to know if you can identify it, or if you think it's even vaguely familiar." Picard turned his console screen toward him, which had the writing from the ship on it. Ruff had seen it somewhere before and stared at the screen, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I do not recognize this writing," Ruff said hurriedly. The pain around his ankles were getting unbearable, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, of course, thank you for your help." with that Ensign Wolf went out of the room. Captain Picard looked at his commander and said, "Did he look disturbed to you, Number One?"

"It depends on what your definition of 'disturbed' is," answered the commander. He remembered about the shoes. _No, that was definitely not it._ Then they heard a big thud.

"What the devil?" said Picard. They ran out of the ready room and about two yards away was Ensign Wolf, who had collapsed because he couldn't stand any longer on those swelling feet. Ruff was whimpering and immediately stopped when he saw the captain and the commander come out of the room. He attempted to get up but couldn't.

"Ensign, are you all right?" asked Riker.

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Ruff snarled.

"Captain to Sickbay," Picard had tapped his badge.

"Beverly Crusher here," answered the intercom, "What's the problem?"

"Ensign Wolf has collapsed near my ready room, and he's conscious."

When the medical team came to carry him to sickbay, he fought and refused to be carried. He almost bit one of them. They finally had to sedate him.

****

Captain's Log, Stardate 70848.0:

While we were in the Wolfonian System, we discovered a warship of some sort with unidentifiable writing on it. It sped away; it is safe to conclude there were some type of beings on it.

Ensign Wolf collapsed outside of my ready room and now is in Sickbay. It is to my understanding that his feet had swollen and he couldn't walk on them.

Picard out.

Picard strode into sickbay where he saw Doctor Crusher and Ensign Wolf arguing.

"Doctor, I'm fine. Now let me go!" the Ensign said forcibly.

"Not yet, and stay on that bed," ordered Beverly Crusher, with the same amount of force.

"This is ridiculous," growled Ruff. Then he got up and stood on the floor, but caught himself as he fell, clinging to the bed.

"Get back on that bed, or I'll have to sedate you…again," threatened the doctor. The Ensign showed his white sharp fangs, but did as the doctor told him.

"Your feet swelled from your shoes," explained Doctor Crusher, "your shoes are too small." Under Ruff's fur, it seemed to Picard, that he was turning red with embarrassment. Doctor Crusher seemed not to notice it, she walked to the intercom and talked into it. Picard couldn't hear what she was saying, but Ruff's ears were cocked toward her, and it looked as if he knew what she was saying.

_His hearing must be superior to humans,_ thought Picard.

Five minutes later, a tailor came in with a box -a shoebox. She thanked the tailor and brought the shoebox over to the table and set it down.

"These are specially made shoes, and they hopefully will fit," said Doctor Crusher to Ensign Wolf, "let me put them on your feet."

"No, I can put them on," insisted Ruff. The swelling on his feet had disappeared and he put on the shoes, he put them on the wrong side again. He immediately saw it and put them on the right feet. It felt much, much more comfortable than the other shoes, but he still did not find it as comfortable as being barefooted. He got up and started to walk. He looked at Doctor Crusher and the captain and his eyes were thanking them but he did not say anything. Doctor Crusher nodded and Ruff went out of Sickbay.

"Oh, Jean-Luc, he was one of the most difficult patients I have ever had. He's almost as stubborn as a Klingon. The funny thing is I thought I heard him whimper, you know, like a dog," exclaimed Beverly Crusher, "He seems so fierce."

"Well, he did whimper because I heard him too."

AUTHOR'S Notes: PLEASE! REVIEW! I would like to receive at least one review for this or the first chapter for me to put up the third chapter. JUST ONE (1)! I am not asking for much. I'm very disappointed that I have not received a single review for "Contact with Wolves." I guess I don't write well, or didn't set up the summary right. Please tell me what I could do to make this story better. I already have a few more chapters that I won't post up unless I get a review each time or persuaded otherwise. 

Thanks for listening to me complaining. I'll accept flames, compliments, etc.

-Lea aka LSR_7


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

"Where is the bar?" Ruff asked the intercom.

"Ten forward," answered Data. Ruff turned around and he saw a human, except this one was different, his skin seemed a bit too pale.

"What are you, and who are you?"

"I'm an android and my name is Data," answered the Android, "And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ruffwoof Wolf," then he added, "my friends calls me Ruff." For some reason he was comfortable around Data, it was probably because he did not stare at him, and Data was different from the others, like himself.

"Mr. Wolf, I am going to ten forward. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, and call me Ruff, Mr. Data."

"You may call me Data."

The two walked to ten forward, both walking at a fast pace. They sat down at a table and began talking.

"So, Data, may I ask you something?" asked Ruff.

"Certainly," answered the android.

"How smart are you, as in what can you do?"

"I can do many things, for example I can learn a language in a few seconds, depending on how many words it has in its vocabulary."

"Would that mean that I can teach you my language?"

"Yes, I learn very fast. You could just say one sentence and I can analyze it and might be able to figure out the rest of your language. If you want we can do it right now," offered Data. 

Ruff thought awhile, then began to speak, in Wolfon, "My father is the high ruler of my world."

"You said, 'My father is the high ruler of my world'," Data said in English.

"That's amazing!" said Ruff, still speaking in Wolfon.

"I have translated in many languages for my captain and others," said Data in Wolfon. The two continued speaking in Wolfon, and people passed by not knowing what they were saying, but thought they were mimicking dogs and wolves.

"Look at the time," said Ruff, in English, "I've got to get to the Bridge."

"I shall join you," said the android, "I, too, must get to the Bridge."

"What rank are you?"

"I am a Lieutenant Commander, second officer." Ruff had paid no attention to the pips on Data's collar and felt awkward for talking to a superior officer, then the awkwardness vanished. They went to the bridge together and went to their posts, which coincidentally were right by each other, right in front of the command chair. The captain came out of his ready room onto the bridge.

"It seems you have found your post, Ensign," said Picard. 

"Yes, Sir," answered Ruff.

"Mr. Wolf, take us out of orbit of Wolfonia. And head toward Star base twelve."

"Yes, Sir." His wolf-like eyes saw a glimpse of something but it disappeared, all of a sudden he felt dizzy and fell over.

Author's Notes: Thanks, Josh, for reviewing! As I said in Chapter 2 I will post up the next chapter if I get another review.

-Lea aka LSR_7


	4. 

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

"Mr. Wolf, are you all right?" Picard was on to the right side of the bed, "When the medical team were taking you away you said that we were in great danger. Actually Mr. Data translated for you. He said you were talking in Wolfon."

"What happened?" There was a confused look on Ruff's face.

"You fainted. Data said he saw a glimpse of something on the screen and suggested that you might have seen it and have a pretty good idea of what it was," answered Doctor Crush whose voice was coming from the foot of the bed. Ruff tried lifting his head but couldn't because it was still so dizzy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't lift your head because it's restrained so you can't get up. I'll take it off if you don't lift your head and if you stay in that bed," said the doctor.

"All right," he didn't want to argue because his head was pounding and he wanted to rest. Doctor Crusher took the head restraint off and was about to give him a hypo spray when he objected and asked, "What's that?"

"It's cordizine. It's to take away some of the headache," explained Doctor Crusher.

"You mean like GRAcn?"

"A what?"

"It relives the pain from your body and head, like your ancient human medicine, Tylenol." 

"I didn't know you studied medicine. Well yes, except this only takes away a headache and it is improved."

"Then proceed, Doctor." He seemed to become lightheaded and fell asleep.

"I know this seems rude, but he reminds me of my old dog when he's asleep," said Beverly, looking at the dog-like person who was almost curled up on the bed. Picard and Crusher went out of sickbay and dimmed the lights. 

Commander Riker was at the Bridge, where the warship from earlier had come back and was on the viewing screen, except it did not disappear this time.

"Red alert!" hollered Riker at Lieutenant Worf. Worf came to the Enterprise for a visit and had taken his old place for old times sake. He would return to the station Deep Space Nine in a month.

"Aye, Sir," obeyed the Klingon. Just then Picard came to the Bridge; he had a look of surprise on his face.

"After last time, I thought they'd never come back," exclaimed the captain.

"The ship has brought up its shields," reported Worf, then added, "the scanners almost missed it."

A crimson beam came from the ship. Picard had almost at that very moment ordered Worf to fire, but something told him to wait and see, "Mr. Data, what is it doing?"

"It seems to be constructing something, but the computer cannot identify what it is that the ship is.

constructing," answered the Android.

"The craft is preparing to…" began Worf, he was going to report that the ship was preparing to warp but it had already gone.

"Data, can you identify the construction now?" asked Will Riker. He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear and possibly go and take a look inside the building. He was pretty sure that the captain would say so.

"No, Commander," said Data.

"Will, take a team down to the surface with careful precautions," ordered Picard.

"Yes, sir. Worf, Data, you're with me," said the Commander as he strode to the turbo-lift, Worf and Data also joining him.

The team beamed down, consisting of Riker, Data, Worf, Geordi, and Dr. Crusher. 

They beamed outside the building, which has been built on a moon of a planet about ten light-years from the Wolfonian Solar System. Data was scanning the area.

"What is that building made of?" asked Commander Riker.

"Unknown, sir," answered the Android.

The landing team walked around, as Data and Dr. Crusher scanned the area with their Tricorders.

"Be careful, we don't know what it can do," cautioned Riker. 

The team circled the entire building; it took them twenty minutes. But took Data only five minutes because quadrupled his speed from the average human and looked thoroughly. To us it would look like as if he only took a glance.

"Commander," Data finally called, "I seemed to have found an entrance."

Data led the party to a side, where they had already looked but had not noticed the door. It had blend in with the rest of the wall because of all the little contraptions set all around the building, which were also on the door.

Data approached the door and pressed a button, which to their amazement was the one that opened the door.

"Riker to _Enterprise_," said the commander after he beeped his Comm badge.

"_Enterprise_ here," answered the voice of Picard.

"Captain, we've found an entrance to the structure."

"Good, you may proceed carefully, but I advise that a portion of you stay out to keep watch. And keep this Comm link open to report." 

"Worf," said Riker, "you stay here to keep guard."

"Aye, sir," said Worf.

All, except Worf, entered the building, with Riker in the lead. It was pitch black inside, with the exception of the light streaming through the doorway. Everybody turned his or her flashlights on. Ahead of them there were two hallways that were so dark that even their flashlights couldn't pierce the engulfing black hallways.

"So, which way should we go?" asked La Forge.

"Let's split up," said Riker, "Data and Doctor Crusher, go left, Geordi and I will go right."

They divided and went through the dark hallways.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter 5 will be of similar size, maybe a bit smaller, but Chapter 6 will probably be the longest chapter yet. I only have up to those two written up so I probably need to start writing Chapter 7 to stay ahead. I don't know how long that will take since I am busy this week more so that the other weeks since I will be going to a prom. I will continue posting, if I can, a chapter per review.

-Lea aka LSR_7


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

_He ran through the forest, his mother urging him for greater speed. His father was still in the village, fighting. This war cost many lives, including his only sister and brother. _

His legs ached and he slowed.

"You must keep running," his mother, Mnnruff, said urgently.

"But I'm tired," complained Ruff.

"You must keep running, or they may catch us," said Mnnruff, while pushing her son along.

There was a large explosion two hundred yards behind them. That gave Ruff a surge of energy.

Mother and son ran on through the thick forest. Ruff would sometimes run on all fours and kept going.

They had ran for five hours and stopped to rest at a checkpoint where a few others came and met.

"You made it," said a Wolfonian, it was Grru, a family friend. He walked over to Mnnruff and hugged her; a Wolfonian hug is done by having each other rest their head on each other's shoulder. Then he lifted his massive head off of Mnnruff's shoulder and went to Ruff and gave a lick on his head.

"We were starting to get worried about both of you," said Grru, "we thought that both of you have been captured."

"Luckily, we escaped," said Mnnruff.

"How rude of me, you two must be tired. My wife and I set up camp so you both could share our tent." Grru led Ruff and Mnnruff to their tent, which looked similar to all the other tents at the campsite. Rnn, Grru's wife, welcomed them in. Ruff smelled a freshly killed animal coming from the back of the tent, his mouth watered. He and his mother went to the side and sat down. Rnn came over with a slab of meat Ruff had smelled. She gave a piece of the meat to Ruff and the other piece to Mnnruff. Ruff took the meat and chewed it enough to swallow, then he swallowed it. The whole piece. 

Ruff then remembered his manners. "Thank you, Rnn."

Rnn smiled her approval. "Your welcome."

Ruff woke up and was confused. _Where's the tent? Where's Mnnruff?_ He thought. Then he remembered that he was in Sickbay on the _Enterprise_, away from the war eleven years ago on Wolfonia. All that had been a dream, but it had happened.

Ruff got off the bed, feeling well rested and better. He heard walking down the hallway coming to Sickbay. The door opened. It was a nurse that was taking care of Sickbay while Doctor Crusher was gone.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Wolf," said the nurse, "it looks like you have recovered, but I need to scan you just incase."

The nurse walked over to Ruff with a Tricorder and scanned him.

"It looks like your okay," the nurse said while she looked at the scanning results. "You could go back to duty now."

"Thank you," said Ruff, and he left the Sickbay and went to the Bridge. 

Ruff entered the Bridge from the Turbolift and saw the view screen. On the view screen was a construction and Worf. Ruff has seen this building before, about eleven years ago during the war that only Wolfonians and the exiles knew about.

Ruff stared at the screen and shivered. He walked down the ramp and to the captain.

Picard noticed Ruff and said, "I see you feel better Mr. Wolf."

"We must leave here at once," Ruff said gravely.

Picard looked quizzically at Ruff. "Why?"

"I cannot say, but it is dangerous. We must leave immediately."

"Ensign Wolf, an away team has been beamed down and are investigating the building. Further more, you have not given me a good reason to stay away."

Ruff just stood there, as if frozen in place, fighting within himself whether or not to tell the greatest secret of his world to strangers. _This is ridiculous!_ Thought Ruff, _my loyalty goes first to my people. I should not be asking these questions to myself. The secret is to be kept to Wolfonians, and will stay that way. _

"Sorry sir," Ruff said, "I must have confused myself."

Ruff went to navigation and sat down, and then he just stared at the screen.

ATHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to Emily Hanson for reviewing! I could always use reviews *hint, hint* *now resorting to winking and nudging* PLEASE review. Thanks. I accept flames, encouragement, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Commander Riker peered through a hole that was about six inches wide in diameter. He wondered what that hole was for. Riker could see into another tunnel. It seemed to look the same as their tunnel.

"Geordi, come over here!" yelled Riker. The tunnel echoed and it seemed eerie. Geordi came running from a small room just ten meters down the tunnel. 

"Yes, Commander?" asked Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge.

"Can you look in that hole?" Riker pointed at the hole he was looking through a few seconds ago.

Geordi looked through the hole and stepped back. His aqua blue mechanical eyes twitched and worked, giving him x-ray vision and giving him information.

"I'm not sure what you want me to look for," said Geordi, as he looked up at Riker.

"I want to know if you know what it's for," said Riker.

"Well it does have a simulated scrape marks on it that only a wooden pole could make, but I'm not sure if it's wood because it also seems like it could have been metal, or it could have been a really hard wood." Geordi stared at the hole longer.

"So in other words?" questioned Riker.

"I'm not sure," said Geordi.

"Well, I guess we should go moving along." Riker turned and went on down the long passageway.

Data and Dr. Crusher went down the dark and damp corridor, pointing their Tricorders to one side to the other, to one hole, to a bump on the ceiling. 

"Data, have you found anything yet?" asked Beverly Crusher.

"Well, there are a lot of simulated splinters of wood that is unfamiliar to me," began Data, "it is very fascinating. The wood was somehow been grown with metal in it to have the appearance of a silver colored wood. But it can also be a wood that is naturally that way or –" 

"Never mind Data," interrupted Dr. Crusher.

CRAAAASSSSH!

"What was that!" Dr. Crusher said, alarmed.

"That was a crash coming from that direction," said Data, he pointed down the corridor that still goes deeper into the building.

"We better report to the captain first," said Crusher as she tapped her Commbadge. "Crusher to _Enterprise._"

_"_Enterprise_ here," _answered Picard.

"We are about half a kilometer down the corridor and we heard a large crashing noise," reported Crusher, "the sound came up ahead.

_"Do you know what it was?"_ asked Picard.

"No. I just wanted to report it before we continue any further."

_"Well, it was good of you to report,"_ said Picard dryly, for the lack of action, _"I advise you to continue cautiously."_

"Will do captain. Crusher, out."

Data and Crusher continued their journey into the tunnel.

Picard sat in his ready-room, thinking about Ensign Wolf's behavior as of late. He turned to his computer and called up recorded files on Ensign Wolf. To Picard's surprise, there wasn't much on Ruff but the usual information like the other crewmembers, or maybe less. It had Ruff's date of birth, how long he has been in service of Starfleet, which is only a week. There was other information that didn't catch his eye, until he came to the center of the report. He read it. It was short, but interesting. It said that there was a ten-year war on Wolfonia. It didn't have much on this war, because it was classified but can only be opened by a Wolfonian in an archive on Wolfonia. But what it did say was that many died and that an outcast group had started the war. It also said that Ensign Wolf was around when the war broke out and ended. He had a brother and sister that died in the war, his _only_ siblings. That was about it, the rest was classified under authority of the Wolfonians in their archive on their planet.

Picard sat back in his soft, comfortable black chair and sighed. That small piece of information did not help the current situation. Picard was tired and rubbed his face with his hands. He then realized that he probably hadn't slept for twenty hours. But he didn't know why he couldn't sleep when he had attempted to about three hours ago. He had felt uneasy then for no conscious reason. 

Picard removed himself from his chair and desk to go to the Replicator. 

"Earl Grey, hot," ordered Picard.

The Replicator lit up and something close to a swirl of mist with sparkles took form of a glass mug then tea. Picard picked it up and took a sip of his tea then sat down. That's when he decided to call in Ruff.

Ruff was in his quarters, making metal links, with his bare hands, for his Grrask, a ceremonial belt. The tradition on Wolfonia was that a male was to bend and shape the chain belt out of a very hard metal, so it would take a long time to make, and make it big enough so it would fit around their waist loosely. By the time the belt is finished the male could wear it to show that they are old enough to take a mate, that would only happen if the female accepts and no other males, with a finished Grrask, challenges. That would mean they would have to fight for the female until one wins.

Ruff's hands were tired; he only bent the stick of metal half way into a circle. He stopped to rest from the chain and picked up his Wolfonian Bar Harp, which is made with Galackgrr wood, which is a very, very hard wood and takes months of hard work to make only one, even with sophisticated tools. His harp had a few scratches on it, even though he played on it often. It sounded soft and beautiful. Then in the middle of the song his Commbadge beeped.

"Wolf here," said Ruff.

_"This is Picard. Will you report to my ready-room," _said the Commbadge. It was not a question, but an order.

"Yes, sir," answered Wolf.

Ruff put his harp down and left his quarters.

Picard sat in his chair waiting for Ensign Wolf. Then Ruff came into the room. Picard looked up from his computer screen.

"Ah, Mr. Wolf. Take a seat," said Picard, after he took a sip from the remainder of his tea.

Ruff took the seat in front of the captain's desk. He then curled his long grey and white tail to the front because these chairs were not made for beings with tails. Then he looked at Picard with his sharp piercing yellow eyes. 

"The reason why I called you is because I would like to know more information about yourself and your world history. As you probably may know, WE don't have much about your world history in our data banks," began Picard after seeing that Ensign Wolf was not going to ask why he had been summoned. "I would like to fill in some gaps in your history if it does not break any of your taboos that I am not aware of."

"It all depends on the question, Captain," said Ruff, not aware what the captain was going to ask. "I'm not psychic."

Picard knew that was true but the way those eyes bore into him made him ask himself if he was so sure. Then he took a breath and let it out, "Mr. Wolf, I have done a little research on your background and your planet. I found a picture of a building that is similar to the one on the planet's surface. There isn't anything written to say what that picture was, and I would like to find out."

_Uh, oh,_ thought Ruff, _here comes my test of loyalty._

"Wolf, can you tell me what this building is?" Picard turned his computer screen towards Ruff and on the screen was the exact replica of the building on the planet's surface.

"No," Ruff said bluntly.

"No as in you can't or as in you don't want to?" asked Picard.

"I cannot and will not tell you what that building is," Ruff said with his deep wolf-like harsh accent.

Picard pursed his lips together and leaned back in his soft chair and steepled his fingers. Then he leaned forward and ordered, "Mister Wolf, I order you to tell me what that building is."

Ruff had hoped that this moment could have been avoided. He straightened his already straightened back, which still had a hunched look to it because of his skeletal structure. Then he thought of his loyalty to his people of which kept him from answering the captain's order. _That building is a threat,_ thought Ruff,_ It could put lives at stake. The hell with loyalty._ He took a deep breath and looked up at the captain. Then he opened his long snout to start to talk, only to be interrupted by the beep of the captain's Commbadge.

"Picard here," answered Picard to the beep.

__

" Captain, this is Worf, from the planet's surface," said Worf with urgency, _"the door to the building closed automatically and I cannot open it again."_

"Did you inform the others?" asked Picard.

__

"No, I haven't," answered Worf.

"Then go tell them."

***

The distant light behind Crusher and Data vanished. Crusher looked back at where the light from the entrance should still have been showing.

"Data, have we gone far enough to not see the light from the entrance?" asked Crusher.

"No," Data answered and turned around to look where they have come from, "or it should not have."

"I'll ask Worf what happened," Crusher told Data, "Crusher to Worf."

_"Worf here,"_ answered the Commbadge.

"What happened to the door?" Crusher asked worriedly.

_"The door closed automatically. I can't seem to be able to open it."_

"Have you tried the button?" asked Data.

_"Yes."_

"We shall come back to the entrance immediately," said Data, "Data, out."

"Data, did you hear that?" asked Crusher.

"Hear what?"

"It may have been my imagination, but I thought I heard a scuttling sound. Like a big dog. It's probably nothing, why don't we go back now," Crusher said quickly.

Data and Crusher started back when both of them clearly heard something moving. In unison they looked behind them and then looked in front of themselves again, Crusher gasped.

_"Commander, the entrance has closed. The captain told me to relay a message to you. ' Come back to the entrance to find a possible exit immediately',"_ said Worf.

"All, right. We're on our way," responded Riker before he tapped his insignia Commbadge. "Well, Geordi, I believe we should get going."

It was all silent behind Riker. Riker turned around, "Geordi?" he called out hopefully. Nobody answered. Riker started running to the room in which Geordi had explored earlier, it was empty. Riker began to panic; he tapped his Commbadge and called Geordi's name. No response. He tapped it again and again, still no response. This time he tried to get Data. No response. He tried Crusher. No response. Now he was very worried. He tapped his 'badge and called out, "Worf! Something's wr…" He had no more time, a dark figure pounced on him.

__

"Worf! Something's wr…" Riker stopped, he didn't continue.

Worf tapped his 'badge. "Commander," he said, no one answered. He tried again. There was no answer just as before. Then he tried the ship. "Worf to _Enterprise._"

_"Enterprise, Picard here," _answered Worf's 'badge.

"Captain, Commander Riker tried to talk to me and then he abruptly stopped. It was as if someone stopped him."

_"Hmm, I see," _Picard said, _"Have you tried the others?"_

"No."

_"Well, then, get to it."_

"Yes, sir." Worf tapped his 'badge to cut off the Commlink and tried the others, and as he dreaded as before, there were no answers.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I had written this much of the story in 6th-7th grade. When I scan over my writing from that time, I sometimes feel embarrassed to see that the story is a little weird to me. I feel that I should finish everything I've started, but my bad habit is to start something and then leave it off for a long while. My other ST story is "Youth", a ST:OS story. I feel that that one is better written than this one. I have yet to complete either story and I think it will go on for a long haul.

Anywho, I'd like to thank all who have read my stories and have reviewed. Thanks, Rachel, for writing me and e-mail!

-Lea aka LSR_7


End file.
